The Forgotten Night
by SdaisyS
Summary: After a night of drinking, Anastasia wakes up next to a stranger. She doesn't remember meeting him or what happened the night before. Upon discovering they are both naked, she assumes the worse. What happened, and did it really happen? Never say never, and never assume. {I don't own FSoG}
1. The Morning After

**Apov**

I'm drifting in and out of consciousness as the sun peeks through the windows and shines on my face, trying to wake me from my slumber. I feel unusually warm and groan when I realize I have a major headache. It's now that I remember Kate dragged me out to go clubbing with her last night. The only problem, I don't remember how I got home.

Someone exhales and moves their arm to hold me close. This causing me to freeze when I realize whoever it is, laying underneath me, is not Kate.

Before I open my eyes, I try to remember anything that happened last night and who it could possibly be. But I'm drawing a blank.

It's only a matter of seconds before I realize that I am naked as I cuddle with the obvious male underneath me. His top half is naked and I'm pretty sure his bottom half is as well. My head is on his chest with my hand resting over his heart. He has one of his arms wrapped around me and since my eyes are still closed tight, I'm not sure where his other hand is. I'm not so sure I want to know either.

 _Oh my god! What have I done?!_

 _We didn't... Did we?!_

 _Obviously we did!_

Please, please tell me we didn't do what it very obviously looks like we did. I mean, I was a virgin for goodness sake! I wasn't saving myself for anyone or anything, I just haven't found anyone I was attracted to enough to do anything like that with, but I would have at least liked to remember my first time. Or know his name before we actually did the deed.

I slowly blink my eyes open, squinting them due to the bright early morning sunlight, until my eyes can adjust to the light. Once they have, I'm staring at the man's bare chest. He's very tone, fit and muscular, with a little chest hair, and there are a few small circular scars marring his chest. As my eyes travel down, I see he has incredible abs, a very happy trail of hair and a sexy V pointing in the direction of his- oh dear god! He moved.

I quietly groan when it's made obvious he's not wearing bottoms.

 _How the hell am I going to get rid of him?! Who the hell is he?!_

As I become aware of my surroundings, I realize we're not in my room. As a matter of fact, I've never seen this room before so we must be at his place.

I have so many questions. _Where am I? Am I still in Seattle? How did I get here? How did I end up with him? Who is this and where is Kate?!_

 _Should I take a photo and plaster it on my social media, asking if anyone knows him? Where is my phone?!_

Cautiously I tilt my head up to look at the man. I'm not sure if I should be, but I'm thankful that he's still sleeping.

 _Holy fuck!_

"Wow." I breathe when I get a good look at him. He's gorgeous.

 _Way to go, Ana!_

I may not remember my first time, but at least I lost it to Adonis himself. This man is seriously sex on legs, a pure sex god, extremely attractive. Ridiculously hot doesn't even begin to describe this man. I wonder what he would think if he knew what I looked like. Does he remember anything from last night?

When he breathes deep, I realize I need to leave before he wakes. I definitely do not want a confrontation when my head is already pounding.

 _Should I leave my number? Nah, he's probably a playboy who patrols bars frequently only looking for one night stands._

As carefully and cautiously as I can, without waking him, I peel myself off of him and move away.

I instinctively want to cover my naked body, but if I take the sheet, he may wake, and since he's still sleeping there's no need.

I quickly spot my dress Kate squeezed me into last night, so I rush to it, but upon picking it up, I discover that it's completely torn.

 _Great! Now what am I going to do?!_

Looking around the bedroom, I see clothes laying everywhere. My torn dress is still in my hands, but my heels and what I'm presuming to be his clothes are thrown about without a care. It must've been one helluva night.

As I'm looking around, I spot three sets of doors. One being double doors so I know that must be the way out of this massive bedroom.

Hoping one is a bathroom, because I have the sudden urge to pee, I quickly make my way towards the first one.

As soon as I open the door, it reveals a huge walk-in closet that could fit my whole damn bedroom inside. It is lined with what looks like designer suits, along with both dress shoes and name brand sneakers, as well as other various items and drawers hiding whatever he keeps in those. I wonder what this guy does for a living.

I close the closet door, peeking at the man to be sure he is still sleeping before I open the next door.

Much like his bedroom and closet, the bathroom is just as big and just as pristine. It has a huge walk-in shower with a half wall blocking the view, a deep luxurious tub, double vanity sinks, and the windows show the city view, though the bottom half is frosted. Thankfully there are no his and hers, no feminine items, so I know he's single. I hope. But it still leaves the question; Who the hell is this guy?!

I can't help but wonder as I use the toilet.

When I'm finished I stand to wash my hands, and yes, I am still completely butt ass naked. The large mirror reflects that I look more like a raccoon, with my makeup smeared, than a girl.

I grab his facial wash and clean my face, drying it with a small towel that is sitting near the sink.

 _Wow, that stuff smells amazing! Irresistible!_

I spot a single toothbrush and run my tongue along my teeth... I look around the empty bathroom, like I'm going to get caught, then I quickly grab the toothbrush that obviously doesn't belong to me and brush my teeth with it in double time. If it's one thing I hate, it's a dirty mouth.

After I brush my teeth, I search for some Advil since my head is pounding.

When I'm finished in the bathroom, taking much longer than I should, I tip toe out.

I need something to wear and it's obvious I cannot wear my dress.

Glancing at the closet door, I hurry inside.

As I get a better look around this time, I'm relieved to see only men's clothing in here. Okay, so he's obviously not married, especially since his bathroom only holds one toothbrush as well as other manly products, nothing feminine at all. Thank goodness, because I would hate to sleep with someone in a relationship, but just because there are no signs of a girl, doesn't mean he's single. Does it?

I quickly grab a T-shirt, sweat pants with a draw string, and a pair of his boxer briefs. Everything is too big on me and smells very masculine, but it will have to do. I'm taking to much time as it is and I have to get out of here before he wakes.

In stealth-mode, well as stealthy as a clumsy girl can be, I cross his room to find my heels. I'll just leave my torn dress and I doubt I will be able to find my bra and panties. I'm sure they are bound to be destroyed much like Kate's dress. If not, he can have them as a reminder, if he even remembers last night because I sure as hell don't.

I find one sparkly stiletto on his dresser and the other near the foot of his bed. I hold them in my hand and cross the floor to the double doors.

With one last glance back at the sleeping Adonis, I leave his room.

If I thought this guy's bedroom was amazing, his main room is breathtaking. Perfect city views with floor to ceiling windows, art work everywhere, designer furnishings. It's beautiful, but it doesn't feel very warm or like a home, it gives off a museum vibe. Cold and lonely with a do not touch sign on proud display.

A noise coming from the other side of the room disturbs me so I look in that direction.

I gasp when I see a brunette in his kitchen. _HOLY FUCK! He does have a girlfriend!_

"Your breakfast is ready, sir." She says, thinking I'm him because she keeps her head down.

If she's here, she must not have been in his room yet. Thank goodness because she would've found us naked in bed together, but as soon as she lifts her head up to see me, she'll know something happened between me and her man.

 _Oh gosh, what do I do? What do I say to her? Do I even say anything? Can't a black hole open up and swallow me whole?_

"Uh-" I squeak which finally gets her attention and she pops her head up.

She surprisingly stays quiet, although she doesn't look happy to see me.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologize, not knowing what else to say.

Thankfully she doesn't snap my head off. I don't know why, though. If I was her, and I just discovered my boyfriend cheated, I wouldn't be this silent.

Wait. Maybe she's not his girlfriend. She called him sir. If she was his girlfriend wouldn't she use his given name? What is his given name? What is his surname? Can I ask her? _Um, no._ Sir will have to do for now. She must be his employee, the huge apartment looks like it could have staff, especially with how clean it is.

I look around the room for a door, an exit of any kind, but I only see an elevator. Do I use the elevator or does it lead upstairs only?

"How do I get out of here?" I wonder out loud to myself, almost demanding to know.

"The elevator." She speaks, and it's not in a vicious tone, more of an informative tone, further confirming she's staff.

"Um, thanks." I reply uncomfortably. "And, um,... Sorry. Again."

This time I'm apologizing for the mess in the bedroom she'll end up cleaning.

I call the elevator, and while I wait for it to arrive I notice my clutch from last night on the floor near a table.

The elevator arrives so I grab my clutch and walk inside the cart. Pushing the button marked L, assuming it means lobby, I wait for the door to close.

While the elevator descends, I open my clutch, and thankfully my phone is in the bag. 37 missed calls from Kate, with just as many messages and voicemails.

 _"Anastasia Rose Steele,"_ She full-names me like she's my mother when she answers my call on the first ring. _"Where the hell are you, young lady?!"_

"I- I don't really know." I tell her. "What happened last night?"

 _"What happened? What happened?!"_ Oh gosh, Kate is pissed. _"Well I'll tell you what happened! You disappeared, that's what happened, so **I** would like to know what happened, too. I've been worried sick all night, trying to find you. I've called all the local hospitals and I almost called the police! Seriously, Ana, this is so unlike you, what happened?!"_

"I don't remember what happened, Kate," I tell her honestly. "I woke up this morning with no recollection of what happened last night, or how I got here, wherever here is."

 _"Well, where are you?"_ I just told her I don't know! _"I'll come pick you up."_

The elevator arrives and as the doors open it reveals a beautiful lobby, almost as fancy as the apartment I just left.

"Hold on," I tell Kate when I see a receptionist behind a desk.

"Excuse me," I say once I've arrived at the desk, "Could you please tell me where I am?"

She raises her brow and looks at me suspiciously, no doubt questioning my fashion statement and mental stability, before she answers.

"Escala, miss." She tells me professionally. "1920 4th Ave, Seattle, Washington."

"Thank you." I tell her then get back on the call with Kate. "I'm at-"

 _"I heard."_ She interrupts me. _"It's just around the corner from our apartment, I'm already on my way."_

I hang up with Kate and wait for her outside.

It doesn't take her long to arrive. As soon as she pulls up and stops the car I get in.

"Well?" She questions while I put my seatbelt on.

"I don't know, I just woke up in a bed here." I repeat what I told her on the phone. "The last thing I remember is going clubbing with you and getting drunk, then I woke up, but um... can you take me to the pharmacy?"

"Why?" She questions, but it sounds like she knows why.

I'm not sure if we had sex or not because I don't remember anything, but we were both naked and I didn't see any evidence of condoms or their wrappers in that room. I'm not on birth control so I'll need to take the morning after pill.

"Are you sore?" She asks concerned.

"My head is pounding." I admit, but I already took some pain killers.

"Not that kind of sore, Ana."

* * *

 **Cpov**

I rub my hand over my face as I wake. When I blink open my eyes I realize it's morning, much later than my nightmares allow. I'm usually awoken before the sun comes up.

 _Did I have a nightmare?_ I'm sure I did, I just can't remember. The only thing I remember is Elliot dragging me out to a club to be his wingman.

It's been months since I've had a submissive... I finally get one who started last night, only to leave before we could do anything because my brother felt we don't seen each other enough and threatened to come over so we could hang out all night playing pool, Xbox or whatever while we drank a few beers.

The last thing I needed was him to be in my apartment with a new submissive stuck in her bedroom while he was here. I couldn't risk it. Instead I suggested Elliot and I go out. It was his idea to hit the club. I wouldn't normally, it's not my scene, but last night I agreed. I ended up getting wasted, I haven't been since I was a teenager and I wanted to let loose and have fun for once. I drank so much last night that I can't even remember coming home.

 _Now that I think about it, how did I get home?_

I stand, and realize I'm nude. I usually sleep in my boxer briefs or pajama bottoms, but today I am fully naked.

As I look around the room I see my clothing from last night thrown about.

 _Okay, I must've took my clothes off but I know I'm not usually this damn messy._

Brushing it off, I head to my bathroom to take a leak, wash my face, grab some ibuprofen for my headache, and brush my teeth.

 _Did someone use my toothbrush?_

I walk back out and get dressed for the day.

Having a submissive and explaining how my morning routines usually go, she should have my breakfast ready.

Before I leave my room, a piece of black fabric captures my attention. I pick it up and instantly see red when I realize it's a ruined dress.

 _What the fuck is this doing in here?!_

I toss it in the trash and storm out of my room.

My submissive is sitting at the breakfast bar instead of standing behind it.

"Susannah!" I snap, coming up behind her.

She quickly jumps down and gets into her submissive stance with her head bowed.

"Yes, Sir?"

"After I have my breakfast, I want you in the Playroom!"

"Yes, Sir."

I sit and she serves me without further instructions.

Once I'm finished, I tell her to clear my mess and eat before she goes upstairs.

I return to my room to shower and put on my Playroom jeans.

When I walk out, Susannah is no longer in the kitchen so I'm assuming she's in the Playroom.

As soon as I open the Playroom door, I see that I'm correct. Susannah is in the submissive position near the door.

"Why are you being punished, Ms. Baker?" I ask her as I admire my arrangement of whips and floggers, trying to find the perfect one to use on her.

"I'm not sure, Sir."

"Excuse me?" I turn around to face her before I can choose a whip.

"I've done nothing wrong, that I know of, Sir."

"My room, Ms. Baker." I tell her. "It's off limits to you, is it not?"

"It is, Sir." She agrees.

"So then explain to me how you did nothing wrong."

"Sir, I'm confused as to what you are trying to say."

"For fuck's sake, Susannah," I snap, "You were in my bedroom!"

"No, Sir." She insists, continuing to deny it.

I sigh annoyed with her lying.

"Permission to speak, Sir." She asks me. "I may have the information you seek."

"Granted."

"Sir, a girl came out of your room this morning while I was making your breakfast. Perhaps you are mistaking her for me."

That's impossible, and easy enough to check out, she should know better.

"Are you making this up to get out of your punishment, Ms. Baker?"

"No, Sir."

"What was she wearing?" I bait her, knowing there's a torn dress in my room.

"I believe she was wearing your clothing, Sir. She also had a pair of stilettos in her hand."

Okay, I wasn't expecting that, though she could've known about the dress, it's probably hers. I have to check this out.

"You're dismissed for now." I tell her as I make my way out of the Playroom and to the security room so I can check the CCTV footage.

My staff usually has the weekends off because I never do anything or I stay in with my submissives. Gail leaves for the entire weekend, visiting her sister in Portland, but I know Taylor still lurks around. I wonder if he saw anything.

As soon as I enter the security room, I sit behind the desk and find the footage from this morning. Sure enough, there is a young woman coming out of my bedroom, looking well and truly fucked, wearing my clothing.

 _What the fuck happened last night?!_ Well, obviously... _FUCK!_ _I don't keep condoms in my bedroom!_

There are no cameras in private areas, such as bedrooms and bathrooms, so I back the feed up until I see us enter the elevator. We're practically pawing at each other, all hands and mouth and tongue. I have her pinned against the elevator wall and I don't even know her name for fucks sake. I'm all over this girl, kissing, touching, my hand clearly inside her panties.

When the elevator doors open, I pull away from the girl, sucking on my fingers.

 _"You tash deli-cious."_

I roll my eyes at my clearly drunk self. I would never make a show of this if I was sober, and I can't even pronounce taste correctly.

As I focus on the girl, I have to admit, she is beautiful. A bit young, but she's obviously at least 21 if she was at a club. She fits my tastes perfectly, no wonder I brought her back to my apartment, but I can't believe I did this. I'll need to end Susannah's contract because of it. I broke the monogamy rule.

We stumble out of the elevator, clearing showing off our inebriated state as we crash into a wall, still kissing and touching. I'm pleased that she seems just as trashed as I am, so I know she didn't plan this or was taking advantage of me because of who I am.

I watch as I attempt to pick her up, but her dress splits. I chuckle when I watch myself take the fabric between my hands and destroy her dress completely.

 _"I can't wait to be inside you."_

I have to swallow hard when she moans in response. She's panting, leaning against the wall with her dress hanging from her body, revealing her tiny lace panties and bra.

I watch myself suck, lick and kiss this girl's body in the foyer. It's like I'm watching a porno, starring myself with the perfect girl, and I am definitely getting turned on by it. I almost want to masturbate to this video, but I don't, I have more control than that. Apparently I can't say the same for my drunk self.

My eyes nearly bug out of my skull when I see her hands all over my chest and back, and what's more, I'm not freaking out.

We somehow make it to my bedroom, and since there are no cameras in the bedrooms or bathrooms, there is no further video for me to watch. _Damn._ I would turn the volume up to see if I can hear any suggestive sounds, but that would be pointless since my bedroom is soundproof. I'm kind of wishing there were cameras in my bedroom now, in more way than one. It makes me want to film scenes instead of just taking photos.

There is no movement on the CCTV until Susannah comes downstairs to make my breakfast. The girl leaves my bedroom the next morning, interacting and apologizing to Susannah, and then I immerge minutes later looking well sated.

Hopefully Barney can work his magic and find this girl I know nothing about and have no recollection of.


	2. Second Meetings

**Apov**

Kate doesn't think anything happened that night because I wasn't sore, um, down there, and she says it would be, especially since I am, or was, or I don't know, I am/was a virgin, but we went to the pharmacy anyway so I could get the morning after emergency contraception, just incase. It's better to be safe than sorry. The last thing I want is to get pregnant by someone I don't know and it being a one night stand would make matters worse.

We've tried to figure out what happened that night, how we got separated, and the only thing we can come up with is I left her side after we went to the bathroom together. I finished before her and waited in the hallway because the bathroom was crowded with girls hogging the mirrors. I do remember that, but after that, everything is a blur and I don't remember anything more. I don't even remember meeting the guy.

"Yes!" Kate exclaims as soon as she walks in the door.

"What are you so excited about?" I ask her. It's always something, a new crush, a date, something to do with journalism.

"Guess who just landed the biggest interview of their career." She boasts proudly, asking rhetorically.

"You." I answer anyway. "With who?"

"Seattle's most exclusive businessman, the one and only Christian Grey." She tells me excited for the opportunity.

I know she has wanted to interview him for some time now and has been badgering his PR department for an interview for months. Seems her tenacity has worked, as it always does.

"Congratulations, Kate."

"Thanks." She grins, still high from the excitement this interview will bring to her career. "It's tomorrow so I have to find something to wear."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, it was the only free spot available in his busy schedule, so I jumped." She shrugs, not bothered by the last minute meeting with a well-known businessman. "I already have my list of questions ready, had them ready for months, so it's not a big deal. I've even snuck in a zinger question."

"What's your zinger question?"

"I want to know if he's gay." Her grin turns evil like it's her best idea ever.

"Kate!" I scold her. "You can't go around asking people about their sexuality, it's an invasion of their privacy and it's very personal, not to mention unprofessional."

"But, Ana," She whines my name. "I really want to know. He is ridiculously hot and has never been seen photographed with a woman. I, as well as the rest of the female population, would like to know why. What's he hiding, and why wont he just admit that he's gay if he is. Such a shame, really. I swear, the good looking ones are either gay or taken."

"Has he been photographed with a man?" I counter.

"No."

"Well, then why would you assume he is gay? He hasn't been pictured with a woman OR a man, maybe he's asexual. That still doesn't give you the right to go poking through his personal life."

"That could be because he is in the closet."

"And you think he's going to come out to you?"

"Ana," She grabs her computer and starts typing feverously while continuing her conversation with me. "I want to know, the _whole world_ wants to know. I mean, look at this man, he is seriously sex on legs, no way is he asexual. Someone is a lucky bitch, I'll tell you that right now." She argues, turning her laptop towards me so I can look at this Christian Grey.

I end up gasping, my hand flying to my mouth before I can say anything more. _I can't believe it!_

"It's him."

"Him? Him, who? Christian Grey? Yeah, that's him."

"No, Kate." I shake my head. "That's the man I woke up next to."

"WHAT?! You had sex with Christian fucking Grey?! You lucky bitch!"

"I guess?" I still don't know if we did anything, and Kate agreed that she didn't think we did, but now she's saying we did because of who he is...

"Well, I guess now we know he isn't gay, or asexual, but this leads me to new questions, like why the fuck he took you from the club, and how he did it without me or the media knowing about it. Oh my god," She suddenly exclaims like she has a bright idea. "You have to come with me when I interview him, we can interview him together."

"WHAT?!" It's my turn to shout. "No way, Kate."

"Come on, Ana." She begs, grabbing me. "We could say you're my assistant and then you can ask him questions about that night. Maybe he remembers more than you."

"I don't know, Kate. If he knew, wouldn't he of made his presence known by now? I mean, if this is what he does, wouldn't it be known that he's a playboy that picks up chicks at clubs. What's to stop them from going to the media? I'm sure they would run their mouths, bragging that they slept with this man because of who he is just to get their few minutes of fame."

"Well, you said you left before he woke up, right. He probably didn't get a chance to pay you off or whatever it is these guys do."

"Maybe it's best I stay unknown." I don't want to be paid off for sleeping with someone, it would feel as if I was... prostituting or something. I'd rather just keep quiet about it.

"No way, Ana."

 **...**

I cannot believe Kate talked me into this- Wait. Actually yes, yes I can believe she talked me into this. Kate can be very persuasive.

Kate and I are at Grey House, the headquarters of GEH and where Mr. Grey's office is located. We are both dressed professionally, thanks to Kate, and ready to interview Christian Grey; Kate for an actual interview, me for questions about that night. Even though this is Kate's idea, I'd _really_ like to know what happened that night. He's bound to know something, right? I mean, more than me. I would like to how the hell we leave the club? He got us to his apartment so he couldn't have been that drunk.

 _Maybe he drugged me?! Oh my god, now I'm over exaggerating, a man like Christian Grey definitely would not need to use rohypnol, the date rape drug. Not only is he well-known, I've seen what that man looks like up close and personal, and pictures on the web with his clothes on, he wouldn't need to roofie a girl just to have sex._

"Welcome to GEH, may I help you?" A blonde receptionist asks us.

"Yes," Kate answers, "I'm Katherine Kavanagh, I have an appointment with Mr. Grey, and this is Anastasia Steele, my assistant."

The blonde types onto her computer, not knowing that Kate is lying and looking for her appointment.

"I have Ms. Kavanagh approved, but I'm sorry, there is no mention of an assistant. I'm afraid I can't allow you access, Ms. Steele."

"But-" Kate begins, only to be interrupted.

"No exceptions." The blonde tells her sternly.

"Fine." Kate concedes.

"You can take the elevators up to the 20th floor, Ms. Kavanagh." She hands Kate a visitor's pass then turns to me. "You can wait over there, ma'am."

I look at the waiting area she points out to me. It looks sterile, not very inviting or comfortable. I'm not sure how long Kate is going to be, maybe I'll just wait in her car or go to a café I saw on the corner.

"Wait here," Kate tells me as we walk towards the waiting area together. "Don't worry, I'll record the interview and ask him questions about that night."

"Nothing too forward." I warn her.

"Yeah, yeah." She waves me away and heads towards the elevators. "I'll be ten minutes. Max."

 **...**

Thank goodness there is reading material, though it is mainly business related. I usually always have a book with me but I expected to be doing something other than waiting.

Kate said she would be ten minutes, it's only been half that and it already feels like I've been waiting forever.

I've discarded the magazine, which had Christian Grey on the cover, and instead I start thinking about what she's doing up there. I know she came here to interview him but she's probably snapping the poor guy's head off on my behalf. She always said if any guy messed with us, she would wear their balls as earrings. _No, I don't think she's being physical with him here, they would kick her out._

"Excuse me, miss?"

I look up when I hear a man interrupting my thoughts. A tall man with a buzz cut wearing a black suit is standing over me.

"Yes?"

"Would come with me for a moment?" He flashes his ID and I see that he works here at GEH. Security.

"Is everything okay?"

He doesn't answer me, he just leads me down a long hallway and inside a small room.

It looks more like a police interrogation room, like the ones I've seen on television, but this one is more luxurious with plush chairs. Maybe it's a small conference room?

"Have a sit, miss." He gestures towards a chair and sits on the other side of the table, facing me.

"My name is Jason Taylor," He begins, typing something on his phone as he does. "I am Mr. Grey's head of security."

"Oh." My stomach free falls. I knew this was a bad idea and that I shouldn't have came with Kate.

"May I have your name for our records?" He now gives me his full attention.

"Ana," I squeak.

I feel like I'm in trouble, like when you're sent to the principle's office and you didn't do anything but you still feel as if you are about to be suspended. Or like when a cop is driving behind you, and you know you have done nothing wrong, you have your seat belt on, you're driving the speed limit, you have all your legal paperwork in order, and you still feel like you're going to jail if he pulls you over.

I have never been in any serious trouble my entire life, all 21 years, and at this moment, I feel like I'm going to get punished.

"Full name, please."

"Anastasia Rose Steele." I state, trying not to show how scared I am.

"Could you spell that surname for me, please."

"S-T-E-E-L-E."

I watch as he writes my name down. At least he is being friendly enough and has manners. He is not yelling at me or being rude, but he has yet to tell me why I'm here in this room.

"Um, is something wrong?"

"No, ma'am." He doesn't look at me while he writes something else. I try to look at what it is, decipher it upside down, but then he slides the paper across to me.

"Would you sign this for me, please, Ms. Steele." He places the pen down for me to use.

The top says it's a non-disclosure agreement, and he has printed my name on it, but I ask anyway.

"What is this?"

"It is an NDA, basically saying you cannot disclose any information -anything to anyone- pertaining to Mr. Grey."

"Why?" I ask, "I mean, why should I sign this?"

"Do you know Katherine Kavanagh?"

 _Kate? What does she have to do with this?_

"Yes."

"She's your roommate." He states, and my eyes widen.

 _How did he know that?!_

"We have Ms. Kavanagh's background check, Ms. Steele." He explains how he knows.

I'm sure he will be getting my check next, once he realizes I slept with his boss, or maybe it's already in the process.

"We just need you to sign this because she's likely to talk with you about her interview with Mr. Grey. This just allows her to speak with you about said interview."

 _This isn't about me sleeping with his boss? This is about the interview Kate is doing? But- Wait._

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Mr. Grey is a very private man, Ms. Steele." He explains.

"I understand that, but the interview Kate, um, Ms. Kavanagh is conducting, it will be published and become public knowledge. So what's the difference if I hear it from her personally now rather than reading about it when it's published?"

He's quiet for a moment, probably thinking of what to say next since I have him by the balls. I bet he didn't expect little ol' me to figure out his game plan.

Before anymore words are exchanged, the door burst opens and Christian Grey's frame fills the void. I blush as he is giving me one evil death glare.

* * *

 **Cpov**

Barney was not able to find anything about the girl from that night, and nothing has been published about it either, so she must be waiting to strike. Maybe she wants money to keep quiet, but I too haven't heard from her. Nobody has come to GEH demanding to see me. I have Sawyer returning to that club nightly to see if he can locate her, thinking she'll return to the scene of the crime, but she hasn't.

Every security member on my staff has specific instructions to find her! At all costs. They all have a photo of her from my personal CCTV, the best I could get that didn't have me attached to her face. Whoever finds her will definitely receive a nice bonus. To make things interesting, I heard the made a wager of who will find her first. My money is on Taylor, that man is worth his weight in gold.

I've gone on with my life and business as usual, and today I'm being interviewed by Katherine Kavanagh. A favor for Eamon Kavanagh that I plan to cash in on at a later date and time of my choosing.

I despise interviews, nosy fucking leeches, so I've only cleared ten minutes out of my hectic schedule for this tedious shit. I'm answering the questions as monotone as I can, just waiting for Andrea to announce my next meeting so I can get rid of little Ms. Kavanagh. She is asking all the typical questions; 'to what do you owe your success, why telecommunications, what are your hobbies, etc. etc.'. I don't know why the media is so obsessed with me, I'm just a businessman regardless of how young I am, or was when I started. As if they've never heard of a hard working, driven young adult before.

"Do you have any further questions, Ms. Kavanagh?" I ask when time is about up. I'd give Andrea a raise if she interrupted right now.

"Just one." She replies with a sly smirk.

Oh great, I inwardly groan. Here comes the fucking zinger question they all want to know.

"I was planning to ask if you were gay," _There it is_. "but you and I both know that's not true."

She has finally managed to capture my attention. _What the fuck does she know? And how the fuck does she know it?_

She's about to speak when Andrea opens my door. _Fuck the raise now, Andrea, it's too late!_

"Mr. Grey, your next-"

"Cancel it!" I bark, interrupting Andrea.

"Yes, sir."

Kavanagh and I are in the midst of having a staring contest when my phone alerts me of a message, breaking my concentration.

Taylor has sent me an email saying he has the girl in one of the security questioning rooms and he is going to convince her to sign the NDA.

I'm not sure how Taylor found her, perhaps she came in looking for me, maybe he saw her on GEH's security video, but I could give a shit how.

"Give me a moment, Ms. Kavanagh, I'll be right back." I'm up and out of my seat before she can respond.

I can deal with Kavanagh later, I need to see this girl Taylor found to be sure it's her. She may leave before signing the NDA, and Kavanagh is a journalist with a story so she's not going anywhere. I still don't know what Kavanagh knows, but she knows something, so I need her to stay here.

"Andrea," I snap as I approach her desk. "I'm going down to the main floor, keep Ms. Kavanagh up here and keep an eye on her."

"Yes, sir."

"Do. Not. Let. Her. Leave."

Andrea quickly goes inside my office to watch Ms. Kavanagh while I enter the elevator.

Once the elevator doors open, I head straight to the security questioning rooms.

There's only one in use, because it's the only one with it's door closed. I'm not sure if Taylor got her to sign the NDA yet, but I need answers, so I open the door and glare at the girl who took advantage of me.

Taylor stands, giving me his chair while he moves to the corner of the room. He's standing at attention, waiting for instructions.

I look down at the NDA to get her name. Taylor has it neatly printed. _Anastasia Rose Steele_.

"Ms. Steele." I greet the girl I've had my first one-night stand with.

"Mr. Grey." Her voice is very soft, not at all intimidating though I can tell she's trying to hold her own.

I finally enter the room completely, closing the door behind me.

"I'm going to need you to sign that before we begin." I point towards the NDA, still sitting unsigned in front of her.

"Why?" She challenges. "So I wont tell anyone about how you took me back to your place?"

"I prefer my personal life to stay just that, Ms. Steele." I explain.

 **..  
Apov**

"So do I, Mr. Grey." I counter, trying desperately not to show him how intimidated I feel at the moment. You'd think I committed some sort of crime.

"Either way, I'm going to need you to sign that." He nods towards the NDA.

"I don't even remember anything from that night," It's the truth. "Maybe nothing happened."

I don't mention the fact that my body wasn't sore like it very well should have been if we did have sex. Maybe I should make a jab at him not having suffice equipment to pleasure a woman correctly but I'm too frightened at the moment, so I'll just keep that to myself. For now.

I don't miss the small smirk playing on his impassive face.

"I have cameras in my apartment, Ms. Steele." It's a full on smirk now and his eyes have darkened. "I know it happened."

I can feel the blood drain from my body when I realize he's telling me the truth.

Kate and I assumed nothing happened because I wasn't sore, but if he's telling me he has cameras, and that it happened, then it's very obvious that we did. Maybe he isn't very big after all.

 _Oh my god!_ I just realized he has video footage of me, of us having sex. Why does he need an NDA if he has video he could easily use against me? It's best I don't give him the idea.

"You must not be very good in bed," _Oh god, did I really just say that out loud?!_ I was trying to keep the jokes about his small penis to myself!

I hear a cough come from Taylor, he too is shocked at what I just said and is trying to cover his laughter.

"I really don't remember anything." I try again, being just as honest as I was before my brain-to-mouth filter malfunctioned.

"I think you're lying." He seems unfazed by my insult.

"Well, what do _you_ remember from that night?" I question him, trying to see what he knows.

"Enough." He replies cryptically.

"Did you use a condom?" I whisper, wanting to know.

I bite my lip, nervously waiting for his answer.

My body heats up when his eyes go straight to my mouth and darken further. I release my lip, not wanting to be distracted when we are trying to have a serious conversation.

"You're not on birth control?" He gives me my question back, not really answering mine but answering it at the same time.

I groan and throw my head down on my crossed arms, shaking my head negatively, knowing we had sex and didn't use any protection.

 _How could I be so stupid to have drunk sex without protection?!_

"Fuck!" He barks.

I jump when feel and hear him hit the table hard.

"It's okay," I lift my head to speak. "I-"

"How can it be okay?!" He snaps, interrupting me.

"I took the morning after pill." I tell him.

He looks confused, so I explain, "It's an emergency contraceptive."

"I know what it is." He questions suspiciously, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to get pregnant, duh." I roll my eyes at him. "Not from a one-night stand, at least."

His eyes are dancing back and forth, trying to see through me, and the scary thing is, I think he can.

"Are you clean?" He asks.

"Are you?!" I snap offended, though I shouldn't be, I know he's just trying to figure things out, just like I am. And it seems he doesn't know anything either, he only knows because of his fancy cameras. Wow, were we really that drunk?

"My recent tests came back clean." He tells me.

"Well, um... I don't have tests, but I'm clean."

"What the fuck?!" He shouts. "How the fuck would you know if you haven't been tested?!"

I blush when I have to admit, "I- I was... I- I never..."

"What?" He urges me to continue.

I flush even further when I realize the man from earlier, Jason Taylor, is still in the room with us.

Mr. Grey catches my glance and follows it, looking over his shoulder at his employee.

"Don't mind him, tell me."

I lean as close to Mr. Grey as the table between us will allow and lower my voice so hopefully only he will hear, but it feels like I'm shouting, "I was a virgin."

"Bullshit."

"It's true." I insist.

"You're telling me a beautiful 20-something year old woman was a virgin, and lost her virginity to a one-night stand?"

He thinks I'm beautiful? _Was that the only thing you heard, Ana?!_

"I- I've never had sex before, and I don't even remember that night." I confess. "I didn't know who you were when I woke, I didn't know your name until my friend acquired an interview with you and she forced me to come with her here today. I remember nothing from that night, no matter how much I'd like to remember my first time, I don't."

He's looking at me again, trying to determine if I'm lying I guess.

"Taylor," He calls his employee forward.

"Sir."

"Give Ms. Steele and I a moment of privacy."

Without questioning his boss's motives, Taylor leaves the room without another word. As soon as he is gone, it feels like he's turned up the heat. It's extremely hot in here.

"I thought you said not to mind him?" I curse my breathy tone.

"I feel bad that you can't remember your first sexual experience." He ignores my question.

"It's not your fault." I tell him, still wondering why he dismissed Taylor.

"How about this," He seems ready to negotiate so I sit up straight. "If you sign that NDA, I will take you back to my place and give you the experience you'll never forget."

I laugh once but quickly stop when I realize he is serious.

"And if I don't sign?"

"Then it was nice knowing you, Ms. Steele."


	3. First Dates

**Cpov**

It's been five days and I can't get Anastasia Steele out of my head. Thoughts of her are even distracting me while I'm in important business meetings. I've gone over her background check more times than I'd like to admit, and I stare at her photo at night, I even find myself replaying the video feed of that night. She was my first vanilla lay, and I can't even remember it, but thoughts of her seem to be the only thing I can focus on.

 _I don't even know her, what is it about her that I find myself drawn to her_.

I'll admit, I'm a little shocked that Katherine Kavanagh didn't post anything about my one night stand with her friend, using her source that didn't sign an NDA, but the article is only of the questions asked during the interview, nothing more. And nothing about my sexuality. The public knows nothing of our night together, which surprises me because she didn't sign the NDA so she is free to say whatever to whomever. I was at the point where I was going to offer her money, but if sex didn't convince her to sign, I didn't want to offend her further.

My question is, if she wasn't going to say anything, why not sign the NDA? _Because you offended her, you jackass!_

I'm in my home office now, once again going over her background check and staring at the photo attached.

 _How can I see her again?_

 _Maybe if I invited her to dinner, something innocent... But I've never done that before, asked a girl out._

I'm normally not a nervous person, but it takes me longer than necessary to actually push the button to connect the call.

My heart is nearly pounding out of my chest as I wait while the phone rings and rings and rings...

 _"Hello?"_ She finally answers my call. I was beginning to think I would get her voicemail.

"Ms. Steele?"

 _"Yes."_

"Ms. Steele, this is Christian Grey, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tonight?" I'd much rather it be now, but I need to wait. Delayed gratification and all that. Plus, I'm sure she'll want time to get ready.

It's quiet for a moment, and I have to hold back my annoyance. I'm so use to woman jumping without hesitation, not to mention I'm not a very patient man. Maybe that is part of her charm, she's not affected by mine. Or she doesn't let on that she is.

 _"Why?"_ She questions my motives.

"I thought it would be nice."

 _"Nice?"_ She repeats the word I used and I can't help but smirk. _"Is this about your precious NDA, Mr. Grey, because I've already told you I wont sign it."_

"Not at all, Ms. Steele." I tell her. "This is simply a man asking a beautiful woman to dinner." A man who has never in his life done this before.

 _"I thought you said if I didn't sign, it would be nice knowing me?"_

"I'd like to get to know you."

Again, I have to wait awhile for her answer.

 _"Okay?"_ It sounds more like a question than accepting my offer, but I'll take it.

"Great." I grin. "I will pick you up in about an hour."

 _"I'd rather drive myself."_

I pull the phone away from my ear and crack my neck. This woman is proving to be difficult and not usually the type I go after. So why do I find myself chasing her now?

"Very well, Ms. Steele." I tell her once I've brought the phone back to my ear. "I trust you remember where my apartment is?"

 _"Your apartment?"_

"Yes, Ms. Steele, I invited you to dinner and you agreed, remember." It's the lowest form of wit, but I can't keep the sarcasm from my tone.

 _"I thought we would go to a restaurant, you know, like a real date."_

"I don't-" I stop myself from saying I don't date. "I don't want to be bothered with paparazzi." I say instead.

To be honest, I could care less if the paps get a photo of us together, but I'd like a bit of privacy with her. She confounds me and I'd like to figure her out without any distractions.

 _"Right."_

"I'll be expecting you in an hour, I'll have someone waiting in the lobby to bring you up."

 _"Okay."_

Since no other words need to be exchanged, I hang up.

"What am I thinking?" I deeply inhale and release it slowly as I rub my face.

When I look down at the photo of Anastasia Steele, I know exactly what I was thinking.

I guess I have a ... _date ..._ so I better get ready.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Taylor just went down to escort Anastasia up so I'm waiting in the foyer for her arrival. More like pacing the foyer.

This is so fucking weird. I've never done this with a sub. _She's not your sub, Grey, a_ _nd I don't think she ever will be_.

I have showered, shaved, dressed in my best, and I have the music softly playing in the background. I bet Mrs. Jones was thrilled to be cooking for two instead of one tonight, I can only imagine what she and Taylor must be thinking. Probably that I've lost my mind. Anastasia fits my preferences precisely, however, she doesn't seem to have a submissive bone in her delectable body.

The elevator has just chimed and when the doors open it feels as if my breath has been taken away. She's beautiful.

Anastasia is wearing a plum dress that hugs her curves in all the right places, her delicate feet are clad with matching stilettos that make her fine, fine legs seem longer than they are. When she lifts her head and I see her eyes, I feel whatever breath was in me being forcefully knocked completely out of me.

 _What is she doing to me?_

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." Her sweet voice greets me as she steps out of the elevator. "Or should I call you Christian?"

Hearing my given name come from her lips has my heart doing this strange fluttering thing. It's never done that before.

Only family and Elena call me by my given name, and as weird as it sounds, coming from a brunette no less, I find myself liking it.

"Christian, please." I tell her, then nod to dismiss Taylor. I only just now notice him.

"Christian." She smiles a breathtaking smile.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

I can't help but chuckle when she raises her brow, because this started with us drinking too much.

"I'm going to have a glass of white wine, would you like to join me?"

"Just one." She tells me in a serious tone and holding up her finger to stress her point.

I lead her towards the breakfast bar where Mrs. Jones is adding the finishing touches to our meal.

I leave Anastasia to walk the few steps to my cooler and instead of choosing a wine, like I suggested, I find myself choosing a pink champagne to match her blush.

After I grab two flutes, I make my way back to Anastasia. I find it comforting when I see her ringing her fingers together. So it's not just me who is nervous.

I give her a reassuring smile as I open the champagne.

"It's pink." She squeals in delight when I fill our glasses.

"It is pink." I agree. "I choose a champagne instead of a white wine, I hope you don't mind. This is a 1999 Anné Rosé, and it tastes delicious."

I wonder how thé Anastasia Rose tastes, and if I have tasted her sweet nectar that night. I find it hard to believe I was that drunk not to remember anything.

"I'm sure it's fine." She tells me, and I frown a little confused so she explains further, "I know it's hard to believe, with how we met, but I rarely drink, and I've never been that drunk before. Frankly I have no desire to ever be so again."

 _Interesting._

"Shall we sit?" I offer, gesturing towards the table.

I help Anastasia with her seat, then I sit in mine. Mrs. Jones immediately serves us then leaves the room to give us privacy.

"So," Anastasia begins after she's taken a sip of her champagne. "How many employees do you have?"

"Over 40,000." I tell her simply.

"Wow." Her eyes nearly bug out of her skull. "That's a lot of employees, but I meant here, at your home."

"Oh." I wonder why she's asking, and then I realize she's asking about Susannah. "The woman you met that day, she... It's complicated."

"She's your girlfriend?!" She shrieks, mortified with what we've done.

"No." I quickly correct her. "I don't have a girlfriend, I don't do the girlfriend thing."

"But you were with her? She wasn't your employee."

"Nothing happened between us yet." I assure her, avoiding her questions.

"So you're a playboy then?"

"No." I find myself correcting her again. "Anastasia, as I've said, it's complicated, and without the NDA I can't explain it further at the moment, but I'm not a playboy, I'm very monogamous in my relationships... Well... I guess it doesn't look that way from the circumstances we've found ourselves in that morning, but I can honestly say that has never, and I mean never, happened to me before."

"I can understand that, it's never happened to me before either."

Her innocent blush reminds me she's never done that in more ways than one. _How could this girl have been a virgin at her age?_

While we eat, I wonder if I took her hard that night. From the looks of my bedroom and the way we were in the elevator and foyer, up until we reached my bedroom, it certainly looks like it was a rough fuck. But her comment about me not being very good at it... I get that she couldn't remember, but her pussy very well should have. I would think she's had bigger, but I am well above average. Not to mention, she was a fucking virgin! Perhaps she played with herself a lot.

As I continue thinking of the possibilities of that night, I begin to get uncomfortably hard. I try to adjust myself so it goes unnoticed.

I continue to think about that night; how many times was I able to make her cum, was responsive, or did she made me work for it. She seems quiet, but I wonder if she was a screamer. She didn't know my name, so if she did scream, I wonder what it was that she was screaming. Perhaps it was just incoherent affirmatives.

I've never had vanilla sex before, I can't remember it, but I find myself wondering what it would be like if I did remember. I would never have vanilla with a sub, because most end up falling for me anyhow, and I don't want to give them any incentives or ideas that we could be more than what I want. Does that mean, if I had vanilla with Anastasia, that I want more with her?

Her being here the way she is, as a date, suggests that I am willing to give her more, but how much is she willing to give me.

Selfishly, I want her, it's part of the reason I offered sex in exchange for the signed NDA. But now that she's here, her innocents in daylight, I feel like a monster. A monster who took her virginity, her innocence. But as often as I've watched that CCTV footage, I know she wanted it just as much as I did.

"You're very quiet." Anastasia's sweet voice breaks me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I look up. "I apologize, Anastasia, I'm not use to this."

"Eating?" She's teasing me.

"Dating." I correct her.

"We're not dating, we're just eating." She corrects me. "Don't think, just do."

I laugh when she makes a show of taking her last bite, like she's teaching me how.

"If I did that, we wouldn't be eating." _Shit, I said that out loud_.

"We could dance?" I suggest, hoping she ignores what I said. I've already offered sex and she turned me down.

"I'm not much of a dancer, but I do love this song."

I take a moment to listen to what's playing, hearing the beginning of Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft.

Standing, I hold out my hand for her and then pull her to stand.

I lead her to the middle of the great room and pull her close just as Frank starts crooning.

 _Those fingers in my hair_

Anastasia moves her hand from my shoulder to thrust her fingers into my hair. I resist the urge to close my eyes at the amazing feeling, keeping my gaze on her perfect blue eyes.

 _That sly come-hither stare_

She may be innocent, but she's giving one helluva bedroom eye look.

 _That strips my conscience bare_

I'm not sure how much more I can take. We're swaying to and fro, as close as possible, looking directly into each other's eyes, and it's lighting me on fire.

 _It's witchcraft_

Of that I am convinced.

It feels hot in here with her this close so I stop our dance for a moment to take off my jacket. Usually I like as many layers as possibly between me and Mia when we hug, she's been the only one this close to me up until now, but with Anastasia I feel my whole body heat up and it makes me want to take off all my clothes, and hers. I want her closer. The feel of her tits brushing up against my chest is almost too much for me to handle, and when her nipples harden, I feel my control waver.

We continue to sway, following the rhythm as we glide across the room.

I lean down, nuzzling her hair with my nose, and then slowly glide my hand down tot he small of her back so close to her ass.

"Why am I here, Christian?" Her husky voice brings me from my thoughts just as the song changes.

"We're... on a date." It was almost not hard to say this time.

"But why?" She continues.

I pull away so I can answer her.

"Because..." I sigh and decide to tell her the truth. "You're here because I can't stop thinking about you, Anastasia. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I'm incapable of leaving you alone."

"Then don't."

"You don't realize what you're saying, Anastasia."

"Enlighten me."

"I don't do romance." I warn her.

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job." She makes a show of us dancing and glancing back at the table we just vacated.

"It seems I only do hearts and flowers for you." I laugh a little at myself. "Still, my tastes are very... singular. Usually. But it seems, once again, not with you."

"Show me." I whispers.

"What?"

"Isn't that why you invited me here? To have sex."

"No."

"You wont do anything with me because I haven't signed your NDA, is that it?"

"No, it's not about that." She is too good, too pure for my Playroom. _But we didn't go to my Playroom the first time..._

"You said if I signed it, you'd make love to me. Is that past tense now?"

"Anastasia," I chuckle because she's trying so hard, not knowing her effort is not needed. "I don't make love. I fuck. ... Hard."

"Okay, let's do that."

 _WHAT?!_

"You wouldn't sign because I offered sex, now you want to sign for sex?"

"What can I say, I've had time to think about it. Besides, I lost my virginity and now I can't remember my first time, I'd at least like to know what sex is like. And you're not as much of an cocky asshole as you were last time."

"You don't know what you're asking for."

"I know exactly what I'm asking for." She reaches up and kisses me.

"Do you want me to sign?" She asks against my lips.

"Fuck the paperwork!" I growl and then attack her mouth.

I don't know how we ended up in my bedroom, and I don't even remember taking off our clothes. We fall onto my bed, and I can't keep my hands and mouth off of her body. I have to kiss her, touch her, anywhere I can reach her. My hand travels south and soon finds her pussy. I growl feeling how wet she is for me, my finger easily slips inside.

Pumping my fingers in and out of her, enjoying the feel of her sex squeezing my fingers, it's making me want to be inside of her even more.

Kneeling up, I grab a condom from the drawer that I only recently added, not wanting another one-night stand mishap to happen.

She's watching, her eyes wide and innocent as she takes in my size. I smirk, remembering her comment about it.

"See something you like?" I move my hand up and down, up and down, slightly jacking off and putting on a show.

She licks her lips and then bites down on that plump delicious looking bottom lip. This causes a bit of pre-cum to leak out of me.

Fuck, I need to get this condom on and fuck her already.

Quickly, yet efficiently, I put the condom on and then fall down on top of her. I line myself up with her warm, wet entrance and slowly push myself inside of her, wanting to feel each and every inch of her.

"Ah!" She squeaks when I'm fully inside.

And that's when I realize, we never had sex. We must've passed out before the deed was done. Which means, I've just now taken her virginity.

"Fuck, Anastasia-"

"It's okay," She understands what this means, that she was a virgin up until now.

A lone tear falls from her eye so I wipe it away with the pad of my thumb.

"Does it hurt?" An odd question coming from a dominant, but I don't want to hurt her.

"No," She answers tightly. "It feels... strange, a little painful, but good."

"Good?" I check, pleased that she is being honest with me.

"Good." She assures me.

"I'm going to move now, okay?" I warn her.

She nods and swallows hard, preparing herself.

"Ooaah." She moans as I thrust back inside slowly.

I pull out and push back in once more just as slowly and again she moans. Since this is her first time, I want her to feel good, special, like she deserves.

Once she's use to me, I really begin to move, thrusting and grinding into her. I'm so focused on her, I don't notice that she wraps her arms around me. I nearly cum at her touch. No one has touched me in so long, and never while having sex. I nearly blow my load remembering the video footage of us that night. She touched me then too.

Needing her to cum, I play with her clit. She is dripping wet, so I slip out and replace my dick with my fingers to get a bit of natural lubricant.

"Christian," She breathes when I enter her again, this time playing with her clit. The build up is too much, she needs to let it go. She is tense and tight.

"Cum, baby." I tell her, "Cum for me."

And she does. Beautifully.

I manage to get her to cum twice more before I can't take it any longer. She is already so tight and each time she cums her walls are squeezing around me like a vice.

Collapsing next to her on the bed, I take off the condom, knot it up and then toss it on the floor.

We passed out for a reason that night, she wasn't meant to lose it like that, not to a one and done. But, that's what this is supposed to be, right? Not if I have anything to say about it. I've already become addicted, she is my drug, and I will never get my fill of her. I want more. I need more. I have to have more. And more I will get.

I roll over to face her, she is glowing, shinning with a thin layer of sweat covering her beautiful body. She's smiling, happy and sated.

"Anastasia," I call her attention and wait until she is looking at me. "Be mine." I ask her.

* * *

 **The End...**

 **That's all I wrote for this one, guys. It was only a small 3 chapter fic with an open ending... and I thought I would share it with you.  
Thanks for reading & reviewing, as well as overlooking my mistakes. _-SdS_**


End file.
